Mist's Challenges
by Mist the Warriors Writer
Summary: I have jumped on the bandwagon to add mine to the many books of challenges.
1. 20 Love Stories (SunClan)

_**Jayfeather x Briarlight - Impressed**_

 **A/N: I haven't read the Apprentice's Quest, so I'm going to ignore whatever happens in that book.**

He heard her crawl over to grab the borage he asked her to grab. Even he, the cat who was grumpy and never impressed, was amazed by her determination. She always did the exercises, even though she hated them. She helped out wherever she could, even though it took all her strength just to crawl across to the nursery. She fought every day to help her Clan and stay alive, but still faced hatred from her sister and certain warriors who thought she was useless. She never let it bring her down though. Living up to the "light" in her name, she always tried to stay happy.

And, after the moons he had spent with her, her infectious attitude was finally starting to rub off. He wasn't so grumpy, and was able to smile at things more. He never admitted it, but he was grateful, because really that anger was really just a shell, a shell to hide his hurt. He became less grumpy because she made him happier. And it helped him forget everything he had been through.

Many seasons passed, and though he had not taken her as his apprentice, she had taken it upon herself to help out where she could. All those moons in the medicine den had taught her _something_ , after all, and she didn't know what else to do. But her calling as the medicine cat helper was not the only thing she realized.

Jayfeather had become her mission, in the time she spent with him, a mission to make him happier. At first it seemed impossible. How could she make the most irritable cat in the Clan, any better? But she slowly succeeded. And she realized, through this, that he made her happier.

He realized this too. She was the perfect helper, who knew him well enough to not get in the way or ask if he needed help. At the same time, she knew when he really did need help but was just pushing others away. He felt something for her, and she him. They both thought it was just friendship, the close friendship that comes from being the only two people in the same den all of the time.

But, as Briarlight realized first, that spark was more. It was _love_. He felt it, but didn't want to break the code like his mother. She felt it, but thought it impossible that he would be with her or even feel the same way back.

Finally, Briarlight decided to talk to Jayfeather about it.

"Jayfeather, can I talk to you-in private?"

"Sure. Is something wrong?" Jayfeather asked, slightly concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong." Briarlight calmed him. "It's just-well-I don't know how to say this, but…"

"I don't have all day, so if you could hurry up, you know."

Briarlight was a little embarrassed. "It's just that, since I've had to stay in this den, I've grown close to you. And, at first I thought that we were just close friends, but as time passed, I grew closer and closer to you, emotionally. And, I know you're a medicine cat, but I think I love you. And I didn't say anything because I thought you would feel different. But I just felt that I needed to tell you."

Jayfeather was speechless. "I…Really?"

"Yes! I don't expect you to feel the same, but I had to say it. I had to know, because maybe you felt the same."

"That's just it. I do. But, we can't be mates! You and I both know that. But I don't want to be _not_ with you. What are we supposed to do?" Jayfeather wondered.

"Maybe...maybe we can be mates. We can be together, but we won't have kits. I can't have kits, anyway."

"I love you, Briarlight. We can do this." Jayfeather said confidently.

"I love you too."

Jayfeather couldn't see her, couldn't tell how beautiful she was. But he was impressed by her.

She could see him. Yes, he was blind, but he did everything any other medicine cat did. And she was impressed by him.


	2. Whispers in the Dark (SunClan)

_**Whispers in the Dark**_

 _You let me die_ , said the voice.

 _I did not! I-we were apprentices, it wasn't my fault!_ I reasoned back.

 _You were the weakling. I would be a warrior with you if it wasn't for your cowardice!_ The voice screamed back at me.

"I was not!" I said in my head. Or so I thought.

"What was that?" asked Goldenleaf.

"Oh, nothing!" I replied. I didn't even realize I was talking out loud.

Ever since Flamepaw, my sister, died when we were apprentices, her voice had haunted me. She was killed by a fox on a patrol- _because you were too afraid to help me fight it-_ -her voice had haunted me. We were hunting with our mentors when the fix jumped out at us, claws and teeth bared. We were fighting, but I was petrified. I darted around, tried to get a few swipes in, but Flamepaw, as well as our mentors, Scorchheart and Fernshine, were fighting like all of LionClan. She was killed. The whole Clan mourned, but I felt horrible. I always thought that if I had fought harder, maybe she wouldn't have had to be in the way of those claws. And I had the cruel reminder of being named Foxclaw, in honor of my fight. I felt horrible, but eventually got over it.

As soon as I did, though, her voice started haunting me, reminding me of that day, and the weakling I was. I wished she would forgive me, move on, but she had died. I didn't blame her. I got to grow, be a warrior, eventually have kits, and she had died before getting to drop the "paw" in her name.

It ended when, eventually, I asked our medicine cat, Goldenleaf, to bring me to the Moonpool. I dreamed of her.

"Flamepaw? Flamepaw, I'm so sorry. What happened to you was all my fault. I was a coward and you died because of it. But what else do you need? Your voice, it follows me wherever I go. Sometimes I yell out loud! I just want it to stop, please."

She appeared. "I know. I just wanted to see you. I'm still angry, but I've learned to forgive, thanks to cats like Mosskit and Snowkit. I miss life, but it's beautiful up here. I guess all I really wanted was an apology, in person."

After that, I was at peace. I lived a long, happy life. Flamepaw was never far from my thoughts, but in a good way. And I was able to live up to my name, Foxclaw, when I saved a birthing queen when a fox attacked the camp.


	3. 20 Love Stories 2 (SunClan)

_**Shared Sadness: Heathertail x Breezepelt**_

Heathertail knew she should forget him. The apprentice that she had played with in the tunnels was gone, replaced by a different, loyal, heartbreaking warrior. But she couldn't help but helplessly hope that one day, her relationship with the strong, golden tom would go back to the way it was.

She still saw him at Gatherings. But after the battle between ThunderClan and WindClan, they didn't speak. Even though their relationship was hopeless from the start, she found it hard to forget him.

But, as the moons stretched into seasons, she knew she would have to start looking at her own Clan. Her and Lionblaze could never work out, and she would have to let herself accept that. Even so, it was hard for her to find someone she could be happy with. They were all so different, so boring compared to Lionblaze.

She never could figure out what had first drawn her to Breezepelt. He had always been a clanmate before, but after the Dark Forest battle, she found herself liking him more and more. Perhaps it was the bad-boy in him, breaking the rules to train with the Dark Forest just like Lionblaze had broken the rules to be with her. She just knew that, suddenly, she felt the need to be with him, and when he shared her feelings, she was in love again.

They bonded over their shared sadness. He was the mate Lionblaze could never be, and she was the comfort his parents could never give. When she learned she was having kits, they were both ecstatic, although Breezepelt was a little overprotective. And both swore to be better parents than Breezepelt's ever were.

"Almost over! One more push!" encouraged Kestrelflight.

Her body gave one last heave of pain, and it was over. She felt like sleeping for a moon, but knew that Breezepelt would want to name their kits. There were two beautiful, healthy she-kits, one dark gray with blue eyes, the other mottled brown.

"How about Smokekit for the gray one?" Heathertail suggested.

"Perfect. And Brindlekit for the brown one?" Breezepelt replied.

"Beautiful," Heathertail purred.

It was the happiest she had been in her entire life. And she knew that Breezepelt and her were meant to be, because they made each other better. She felt happier and more outgoing, and Breezepelt was much less angry and standoffish. She never thought longingly of Lionblaze again.

 **A/N: This was my second 20 Love Stories Challenge, and the prompt was Heathertail. What'd ya think? Any suggestions? Feel free to let me know.**


	4. Let Your Feelings Out (WCR)

_Challenge: "I've been keeping my feelings locked up inside my head for far too long. I have to let them out now. It's now or never."_

Fandom: Warrior Cats RolePlaying (Forum)

Maplefrost walked out of the warriors' den, stretching. She smiled as she felt the morning greenleaf sun warm her pelt. As she waited for the patrols to be announced, she saw Hazelwing come out of the den as well. Maplefrost felt her pelt grow hot and looked away. _No. You have to remain a tough warrior, not some silly queen,_ she scolded herself.

She remembered her mother's constant lesson: 'You don't have time for a mate or kits. I made that mistake, you aren't going to also.' Maplefrost had absorbed this lesson with her milk, and true to her mother's request, never let herself be interested in any tom. However, lately she began hanging out with Hazelwing again, a cat she had been friends with when they were kits. Added to that was the fact that they both had apprentices, which led to a lot of dual training sessions. And for some reason, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

Once again, Maplefrost found her gaze drifting to the pale brown tom, with his fur that looked so soft, and- _no. We've been over this: NO._ She shook herself as though ridding herself of the thought, and looked straight ahead. Emberstorm padded out of his den, announcing patrols. "Cedarpelt, Shadowscar, and Owlfeather, go on a border patrol. Maplefrost, Hazelwing, and your apprentices, go hunting." She heard nothing else, as she sighed internally. _Kind of hard to avoid him now, isn't it?_

-TIME-SKIP-

Maplefrost shivered in the cold, as the first winds of leaf-fall hit her. She had decided, today was the day that she would tell Hazelwing how she felt. After wrestling with herself all night, she decided she could allow herself a mate. _It won't make me weak. Actually, it would just give me more to fight for._ She padded over to the nearest warrior.

"Do you know where Hazelwing is?" asked Maplefrost.

"Oh, he's just gone on a border patrol with Poolbreeze," answered Blazingfoot.

"Okay, thanks." Maplefrost grabbed a mouse and nibbled at it, her stomach rolling in nervousness. After what seemed like an eternity, Poolbreeze and Hazelwing came back. But then she realized something was very wrong. They both had wounds, and Hazelwing looked very injured. The only words she heard were, "there was a loner, he attacked us. We fought but had to retreat," before she dashed out of camp after it in a blind rage.

She followed the scent, tackling the rogue when she found him. "Get off our territory!" she yelled, slashing and biting in a red haze. The loner ran away.

"That's right, you filthy fox-heart! And don't come back!"

It was the next day, when they were both in the medicine den, that Hazelwing woke up. _Come on, Maplefrost. You have to tell him your feelings. It's now or never._

"Hey, Hazelwing?"

"Yeah, Maplefrost?" he croaked.

She winced at the pain in his voice. "There's, er, something I have to tell you. I, you see," she sighed. "I really like you. As more than friends."

He stared at her, his green eyes locked on her ice blue. _Say something, please._

"I do too," he finally said.

"Oh, thank StarClan!" exclaimed Maplefrost. She inched her way closer to him, leaning against him, gently so as not to hurt him any more.

-TIME-SKIP-

Maplefrost grinned as her three kits and mate jumped around her. They had all gone out of the nursery to play in the first snow. None of them could resist throwing snow at each other, and it seemed to be boys against girls. Although Maplefrost and Acornkit were outnumbered, they were determined, and they went back in the nursery some time later evenly covered in snow.

As Hazelwing curled around her, Sandkit, Dustkit, and Acornkit, she was overjoyed that she had let her feelings out moons ago. She may have been scared at first that she was going to be a mother, but now she realized that it wasn't a bad thing. Maplefrost was happy to have et Hazelwing in her life, and hoped to StarClan that they would all be happy together for a long time.

 **A/N:** So I had a hard time wrapping that up, but there it is.


	5. Conspiracy of Silence (WCR)

**January 2017**

 _Prompt: "Unhappy families are conspiracies of silence. The one who breaks the silence is never forgiven."_

Fandom: Harry Potter

 **A/N: Series of scenes in my idea of the progression of Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy.**

Draco once again laid in bed, unable to move as scenes from the battle flashed through his mind. The Weasleys gathered around a body, the twin separated far too young. Husband and wife holding hands, eyes glassy. The small Colin Creevey, too Gryffindor-brave to leave. _I helped to cause that._ He felt his eyes glisten with tears again and clenched his eyes to force them away.

With his parents in Azkaban and him barely avoiding it, Draco had little reason to leave the Manor. This left him a lot of time - too much time - to think.

They called it survivor's guilt, what he felt. He didn't care about the name, he just wanted it gone. Every second pangs of guilt would slice him, reminding him that _he_ caused the deaths of so many innocent people. He knew he should go out and do something, get a job or at least talk to someone, but he just couldn't force himself to see other faces, especially when it was always a possibility that he could have helped the death of their family members.

* * *

It was a few more weeks before he did anything. He went to Diagon Alley first, which probably saved his life. He had thought about ending it all a few times before. In his eyes, there was nothing left to live for. _Family? Gone_. _Friends? Please. Love? I never felt that._ But this one fateful trip, just to see how the rest of the world was faring, crossed his paths with the most beautiful person he had ever met.

It was a kind of dream, as he remembers it. Walking into Flourish and Blotts, a place he had always felt comfortable, and bumping into her.

"Oh, sorry," Draco mumbled, and kept moving.

Astoria's head jolted up. She knew that voice. " _Draco_? Draco _Malfoy?_ " she asked in wonder. It couldn't be. She hadn't heard or seen of him in months. No one had.

Draco racked his brain, attempting to place the voice, match it to someone. ' _Remember, you should always know someone's name. It shows you as lazy if you don't.'_ One of his mother's old host lessons floated through his mind, but he shook it away. He was mentally screaming at himself, because he knew that voice, amd it was on the tip of his tongue, _who is that-_

Astoria tilted her head in worry. "Er, Draco? It's me, Astoria. Remember?"

"Greengrass! Yes, I remember your sister," he said with a sigh. Daphne, her older sister, was in his year - he had worked with her on several occasions. So why was she so hard to remember?

She nodded, long hair bouncing. "I can't believe you're here! A lot of people have been wondering about you, you know."

"Like who? So they could slap me for taking their loved ones away? Trust me, I know," Draco spat.

Astoria wasn't fazed. "No, to check on you. You haven't been around, no one's heard from you. We thought maybe… well, it had been so long, and…" she couldn't force herself to say the word: _suicide._ All of the other Slytherins had wondered.

Draco just collapsed in defeat. He had no fight left. "I figured it was time I got out of the house. So, what are you doing here?"

"Easy. I'm getting my books for my last year," Astoria chirped.

His eyes widened. He didn't realize that people were going back. Especially so soon. He wasn't planning on returning, but he was a little embarrassed that he hadn't even realized it was time for the school year to start. He hadn't even known they had already prepared for there to be a school year. "So you're going back? I'm not. What do you want to do after?" he asked. After being out of human contact for months he suddenly craved a conversation. Plus, Astoria was pretty. But he told himself that he just thought that because she was the first friendly person he'd seen in so long.

"Well, I was thinking about being a Healer. What about you? Are you gonna do anything?" Astoria asked.

"I'm honestly not sure. I thought about a few things, but who would even hire me?" Draco knew he was being annoyingly self-pitying, but he couldn't stop himself.

"I would hire you," she whispered quietly.

"Well, you might be the only one."

"I'm gonna get the rest of my things. Take a walk with me?" Astoria invited.

"Oh, er, sure," Draco shrugged. _I'm not doing anything._

He followed her from store to store, helping to pick up all that she needed. He had to admit, she was rather beautiful…

"So, how's Daphne?" Draco attempted a conversation again.

"Good. She's started working in the Ministry. Dark Items Law Enforcement."

"Good." The two of them knew their hearts weren't in it. Neither wanted to talk about Daphne. But Draco wasn't ready to talk about himself.

"I guess I'll see you, then," Draco said, but then realized she'd be leaving. "If you come back for Christmas, I guess." A part of him didn't want to part ways, but of course he couldn't say that.

"Yeah," she nodded, sadness evident in her voice. "It's been nice talking to you."

* * *

When he got her first letter, he knew he hadn't been crazy. They wrote back and forth for weeks, gradually expressing deeper and deeper things. He was afraid, but finally able to entrust her with an explanation. Why he'd done what he did. Why he stayed so obedient. He told her about his parents, the constant pressure to follow them and the Dark Lord. He told about the way they had fed him their pureblood obsession. Two weeks later he didn't get a letter back.

Every Friday, like clockwork, he received a letter. Every Monday he sent one back. This had been since September; it was early December. He wondered if she maybe just forgot, which made him angry, or that he'd scared her off, which was worse.

Monday he finally received the long-awaited piece of parchment. The beginning, the apology, read, in her perfect handwriting:

 _Sorry. I was busy with homework. And I had a date. I couldn't settle down long enough to write a decent response to your letter - and that letter deserved a good response._

Of course. She'd been busy with some other guy. And "homework," yeah right. He wasn't going to lie - it made him mad. He didn't want to picture her too busy snogging some other guy to write a letter - _his_ letter. It was what he looked forward to every week.

He wrote back, thankful that she couldn't see him as he jabbed his quill angrily on the paper. It was a quick response, filled with lies of "It's fine," and "Better late than never." He was quivering at the end of it, not realizing earlier how much he cared what she was up to.

 _Why does it even matter? She's an adult. It's not like I can tell her to not date whoever it is._

This was unconvincing even at the time. After all, he had shared his deepest secrets and this was how she thanked him? It was difficult getting to sleep that night.

* * *

The letters came regularly after that, for the most part. Draco got to see Astoria over Christmas and Easter for a few days. He came to terms with his love for her, but of course didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for, but he knew he should at least wait until she was out of Hogwarts. But deep down, he knew he was really just scared and making excuses.

Once she graduated, he went to see her again. They didn't call it a date, but that's what both were thinking privately. Hoping, at least.

They chatted about everything. The future, the past, school, jobs, friends, and the toughest subject of all, family. Draco opened up more than he ever had with someone else, more personal than the weekly letters, more personal than people he once called best friends. For once he let everything off of his chest and felt free. And Astoria listened, she drank in every word like butterbeer, never interrupting.

He felt an enormous weight off of his chest, and at the end of the day a spurt of bravery hit him.

"Astoria? I want to ask you something."

"Hmm?" she asked, perplexed but hope in her eyes. _Could it finally be?_ She asked herself, but fought the feelings down so as to not get her hopes up.

"Would you - would you like to go on a date with me? An official one?" he choked out.

Astoria lit up. "Of course!"

They were both happier than they had been in a while.

* * *

Wedding day. Narcissa had been released, and although Draco didn't particularly want her there, he figured he had an obligation to. He told himself he'd stand up to her. Be firm, aggressive. But when she sauntered over in that way she did, he felt himself being tugged in. She had a controlling personality.

"What a beautiful wedding, I'm so glad you married pureblood. The disgrace it would've been if you didn't! If only your father could be here, but I suppose he'll just have to hear about it."

Draco felt his blood boil in anger, at who he didn't know but he was annoyed. "Yes, too bad father couldn't be here, it's so unfortunate he's being punished for helping the Dark Lord!" Draco walked away. He didn't want her here. He took a deep breath and focused on the good part.

The ceremony went smoothly. Draco's heart skipped a few beats when Astoria walked up the aisle to him. Her dress was white with a silver ribbon cinched around the wast and a rosette pattern on the top. It was breathtaking.

Astoria didn't talk to Narcissa much, until Narcissa started a conversation.

"Hello, Ms. Astoria," she greeted haughtily.

Astoria glared at her, teeth clenched. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy."

"What's the matter, dear? Isn't this the happiest day of your life?"

"You really are oblivious, aren't you? Of course it is. But I must say I have no love for you."

Narcissa went pale. "Whatever do you mean?"

"The way you treated Draco. The way you raised him, forced him to be just like you. You never asked what he wanted. Never cared what he wanted. He's told me all about it, sobbed to me sometimes," Astoria explained. She didn't know what had caused her to say all of that. She couldn't stop herself.

Narcissa inhaled deeply. "You listen here-"

"No. _You_ listen. You will never treat me, him, or our children should we choose to have them, like that. I don't want to speak to you. If he chooses to keep in touch, to forgive you later, that's his business. Goodbye, Mrs. Malfoy," she announced firmly.

Needless to say, Narcissa didn't keep in touch. She couldn't understand how Draco could speak of her like that. She never felt bad, never had any remorse for the childhood she gave her son. So she stayed to herself, which was the best thing for everyone.

 **A/N: Jeez that was long! I didn't plan on it turning out so long, but I had to get everything set up and wrapped up. But for my first Harry Potter fic I'm pretty happy. I hope you enjoy!**


	6. A Turn in Time (WCR)

**Prompt: Time Travel - what would you do if you could go back in time?**

 _Fandom: Harry Potter_

Harry Potter's hands shook in guilt and anticipation as he spun the stolen Time Turner, but knew it had to be done. He had taken it from Hermione's bag the day before in a plan to save his parents, and change this crazy course of his life.

 _Looking back, it was a crazy idea._

It seemed to take an eternity, spinning it, over and over through his fingers, the cold metal freezing his skin. Finally, he finished the last turn, and waited for him to be whisked away to that day: October 31, 1981.

He opened his eyes carefully, glad to have known to take his broom. He was still in Hogwarts, which is why he hopped quickly onto his Firebolt and zoomed towards Godric's Hollow.

 _I thought I had thought of it all. I thought I was a genius._

He zoomed through the air, heart pounding at the notion of what was about to happen, the feeling of the broom comfortably underneath him calming him if only slightly. Too soon, he was at his childhood home. Harry swallowed nervously, shaking like a leaf.

He hesitated. _Am I really going to do this?_ He thought nervously. But his courage won and he walked up to the front door. He raised his hand, as a serpent ready to strike. But he paused, a million regrets suddenly flowing through his mind. _What if they don't believe me? And if they do, how do I know this is what I want?_ Harry shook his head. _Of course this is what I want! I'll get to live my life normally, with no Dursley's, and my real parents, and I'll know all about the wizarding world!_

And yet, Harry was still unsure. Worried that he would terrify his parents at his presence, and concerned that he'd break the time continuum, he waited there for a few minutes while his opposing thoughts battled, back and forth.

Just as he swore he was going to knock, he backed up. Hermione had said that seeing a person twice could cause them to kill themselves, as they thought they were going crazy. With this in mind, Harry realized he could just mess up the timeline even more, with possible irreversible effects. And he thought his friends, who had gotten him through everything. He would never want to risk them.

Only one problem - how to get home.

* * *

Hours passed before he saw him. Voldemort, clothed in evil at the prime of his power. In an instant, Harry's heart stopped; his breath caught painfully in his throat, a block of ice keeping him from taking in any more air.

He now understood what it would have been like living in this time. Every day spent worrying it would be your last, wondering if that would be the day Voldemort came to kill you, your friend, your brother, daughter, for no reason but your blood status.

Harry had frozen in shock, barely recovering in time to duck down, out of the line of sight. He watched painfully as Voldemort came to the door, _his_ door, and he knew his mother had run up the stairs, James pleading her to go and protect _him_ , him as a child. He heard the yells of "Avada Kedavra" and saw the flash of green light. Wincing, he knew his parents' lives had just been cut horribly short. It was when he heard a scream of pain and watched the house collapse that he knew Voldemort was vanquished in this time. He knew Hagrid was going to be coming to get him soon, and so he knew he had to find shelter.

He had tried spinning the Time Turner the other way, but it just left him frustrated. He wondered if there was some kind of time limit on it, but if so, it hadn't activated yet. And who knew how long it would take - it could be another hour, the next minute, or a whole day.

So Harry did his best to hide out, although he couldn't go in any other houses. It was a few hours later, a total of six, or eight, perhaps, and he was bitter cold, hungry, thirsty, and exhausted. Suddenly he felt a tugging at his navel, and he was whipped back to the present, back to Hogwarts, actually.

He was where he was before, in his dorm, when he had transported to the past. As far as he could tell, it was the same time. Knowing he could get away with it, he made sure to put the Time Turner back in Hermione's bag the next day, and he vowed to take this secret to his grave. It was one thing his friends would never know about, though it killed him, the memory of watching his parents die.


	7. My Shining Star (WCR)

**Prompt: "He was everything, and more. He outshone all the stars, and lights. He was a galaxy, and forever shining."**

 _Fandom: Percy Jackson [Solangelo]_

 **A/N: Quick little Solangelo fluff. Mostly canon compliant, but pretend that The Trials of Apollo didn't happen. It's just calm and happy after The Blood of Olympus (like that would ever actually happen).**

Nico was laying on his bed in his cabin, wishing the evening would arrive. His feet kicked at the air as he stared at the clock. With nothing to do, the time was drifting by with incomprehensible slowness.

It was the anniversary of his and Will's first date, when Will asked him out to a picnic a year ago. Despite Nico's cold exterior, he still felt warm and fuzzy whenever he saw the son of Apollo. The camp had been beyond accepting; the pair pretended to ignore the money changing hands as bets were fulfilled when they're relationship became public.

It was a short time later when Nico let out a gasp and paled as a horrible realization hit him: he had forgotten to get Will a gift.

He face palmed, muttering a curse to himself. Nico rolled over to be sitting upright, running his hands through his hair in anxiousness. He had meant to get something the day before, with some help from the Hermes cabin to get it into the camp, but a new camper had been brought in and it slipped his mind.

The son of Hades thought for a long time, every option not seeming grand enough. He wanted something special, but not too crazy, something that Will would like, but still something he could get into the camp. He even tried talking to some of the Aphrodite campers, but they were no real help; he barely got out without a makeover, which is what they thought he needed. By five o'clock he was basically freaking out.

Reality took over as he realized he may just have to go with a flower and a nice card. While poetry wasn't his forte, and may seem a little inappropriate as Will was literally the son of the god of poetry, it was what he had to do.

Nico grabbed the nicest card her could find, managed to get a rose, and wrote the sweetest note he could muster, all before six, when they were supposed to go down to the lake. The letter detailed how happy he was since their relationship started, how much he loved him. He was ready to go barely a minute before when Will knocked on his cabin door, a wide smile painted on his face. Nico chuckled and allowed him to hold his hand as they walked down to the lake together.

They sat down and Will set out a picnic dinner, reminiscent of their very first date. They ate in comfortable silence.

Once finished, they each took out their gifts for each other. Will gave Nico a silver skull chain necklace, which Nico loved. He put it on right away and vowed to never take it off.

Nico's hands shook as he handed over his gifts. _A rose and a card, so thoughtful_ , he thought angrily, figuring it wouldn't be enough. But Will received them happily, grinning with gratefulness. The rose, he thought, was a simple but beautiful gesture. And the card was a touching, deep message that he never expected from Nico. A few tears were in each of their eyes at the thoughtfulness of both presents.

The last line of Nico's message was what sent Will over the edge:

" _You're everything, and more. You outshine all the stars, and lights. You're a galaxy, and forever shining."_

Will gave him a giant, warm bear hug, which Nico pretended to not like. They sat down there for hours, until curfew rolled around, calling them to split back into their respective cabins.

 **A/N: Not originally what I thought I'd be writing, but I love this couple so much so I couldn't resist.**


End file.
